Storm Rising
by Immortal Drake
Summary: Godzilla may have beaten Biollante the first time, but what will he do when that defeat leads to something else?
1. Prologue

**Hello again Godzilla fans, this is Immortal Drake, with another story about another OC, who will remain unnamed until later in this story. And without further ado, here is my good friend the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Immortal Drake does not own Godzilla, that is owned by Toho, Drake only owns OCs and story concepts.**

Storm Rising

By: Immortal Drake

The second battle between Godzilla and Biollante is raging in Osaka. Destruction is rampant, as fire and falling debris fill the sky. Until at last, Biollante is defeated, and separates into a shower of golden motes of energy that dissipate into the sky. While the consciousness of the human Erika may have been removed from Biollante's mind in this event, she was far from defeated for good. What she needed now was to rest and reform herself. Collectively, the motes raced through Earth's atmosphere. Unbeknownst to Biollante however, a single mote was caught in a wind current and blown out of her control. The mote simply drifted for a while, moving as the wind blew it across the sky. Free from Biollante's mental grasp, the mote could not avoid an approaching storm.

It was thus the mote was swept into the raging mass of clouds, being tossed about like a speck of dust. It was drawn up, then down, then spun, if it had any sort of consciousness, it would not have known up from down. Finally coming to rest in the center, it seemed all would be going better for it. Instead, a lightning bolt struck it, infusing it with a massive quantity of energy. The mote transformed, turning more into a miniature sun, only a few feet across, and seemed translucent. It had turned into a more primal, almost primordial state. What was more; it had gained a conscious mind. In its first sensations, it was confused. It could only feel the moving wind currents and electrical fields of the lightning around it. No other senses but those, through them it could sense the world below it, each lightning bolt a direct touch to the ground, the wind a brushing sense of every facet of every object. Every object struck by lightning immediately gave the orb all the information about it; a tree gave up its root system and the web of conduits for liquids that branched through its trunk. This was not enough; the orb wanted more, more power to affect its environment. Almost as if by coincidence, a bolt of lightning struck a power pole, and the orb sensed the massive network of power that ran through the objects below. This would do nicely, and the orb sought the source, a structure that held massive amounts of power. As it moved to acquire this, the surrounding winds and lightning moved with it, another bonus, thought the orb. The storm would make an excellent cover for it to extract the power it needed. It centered its storm over the station, sending a few bolts of lightning down to check for dangers, and descended.

Yes, the tall structures here just glowed with power, the orb thought to itself as it flitted from one to the next. As it did it drained each dry, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy its hunger. Suddenly, the orb sensed a minor electrical field coming its way, and it hid behind one of the structures. It sensed vibrations in the air, something was making them. The orb tuned in on the frequency, "What the hell is going on here?" the thing said. The orb sensed small electrical currents running through the being as well, and it wasn't a tree, it was something that moved about, but was organic. Intrigued, the orb came out of hiding.

The creature it saw was standing on two limbs, and held a device in another that dimly glowed with electrical power. The orb came closer, and the creature let out a loud sound and stumbled backward, falling onto its back. The orb didn't know why the creature did that, but it did want the power from the device. It drained the device dry. Not satisfied, the orb decided to take the electrical power out of the creature. When it reached forth with its mind, the orb found a surprise, a place in the creature's head held a wealth of information. Its interest piqued, the orb delved deeper. It saw many things, when the creature was born, and grew up into an adolescent, many hardships along the way. The orb was starting to take pity on the creature, much to its own surprise, but then it reached much more deeply into the creature's, human's, mind. It saw that the ground was much more than it had seen, but an entire world, and filled with creatures that were immensely powerful. He saw a creature; a tall, green beast that towered even over its compatriots that rang a resonance in it, that creature must be similar to itself. Then the human's most recent memories appeared, and the orb sensed the fear the human had felt when he had seen the orb. If fear was the only thing that could be generated by its power, then so be it the orb thought. It would gather as much power as it could to itself, and come to rule over this pitiful world. Ending its search, the orb drained the man of all electrical energy, stopping his heart and killing him.

**Well, how does that work for a prologue, what do you think of that? Remember, I can't become a better writer without reviews that point out what I do wrong, so please review. So long and be well!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers, and welcome to the next chapter of Storm Rising, now the Mothra tag will make sense, she will make an appearance here in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, which is owned by Toho, I only own OCs.**

Mothra felt a sense of foreboding in her heart as she braved the storm winds. She was flying over Japan, a land often targeted by her sometime ally Godzilla. There was a presence over this particular city that worried her. She hadn't been in time to stop Godzilla and Biollante from fighting, but she was at least in time for this. The presence had apparently drained the city's power, for the lights below had dimmed and gone out as she had sensed the presence get stronger. The presence had moved from the power station, and was heading out to sea, but Mothra knew she must not let it escape her. Faster and faster she flew, until she reached the focal point of the storm, but her compound eyes saw nothing. The presence did not seem to notice her, but not being able to see it put her at risk. She sent her mind out, telepathically calling out to it. She found another mind, but it seemed deep in thought, not answering. It was directly above her, and so she ascended. What she saw left her stunned, it was just an orb, similar in color to the sun but not as bright, and slightly translucent, tingeing the background through it slightly golden. She sent a warning to it, that if it were to threaten Earth she would have no choice but to destroy it. The presence responded, several strong lightning bolts struck Mothra along her back and her wings, causing her to cry out in pain as her exoskeleton and wings were singed. Mothra retaliated with her antenna rays, but the orb simply absorbed them. A gigantic lightning bolt surged out of the clouds towards her, no time to dodge, and struck Mothra upon her head between the eyes, setting the fur alight and blinding her. The presence did not let up, several bolts striking from the clouds along her body and wings, setting more aflame and causing her to wail in pain. Finally unable to handle anymore, Mothra simply fell out of the sky, crash landing in the city's outskirts. She was glad the presence finally relented and stopped striking her, but she knew that this could only lead to more destruction.

* * *

Dr. Mina Tallmadge, meteorologist, thought this day couldn't get any worse as she dry heaved over the side of the boat. She was usually not seasick, but the rough seas took away everything. Her assignment was to explore the mysterious storm that had formed between the edges of South America and Antarctica, its diameter completely bridging the two continents. It could have been called a hurricane, but it had no eye, and boats that went in never came out. She was supposed to see what was causing this phenomenon and find a way to stop it if she could. What secretly worried her was that this may be the work of a new monster; she had heard the reports of the strange storm that had struck down Mothra a few days ago, and her nervous mind couldn't help but think there might be a connection. She couldn't think now, however, as she pushed herself off the rail and back to the center of the deck. The officials from the EDF had sent her in a boat that was slightly smaller than the ships that disappeared, but still fast enough to get out if needed. There was even monitoring equipment, sonar, radar, and other meteorological equipment below decks, they had thought of everything. Her associate, Dr. Randall Thane, was an altogether different scientist, a biologist. The EDF had sent him along just in case a monster was behind it, Mina thought. Thane had remained below the entire time, unwilling to take his eyes off the equipment, she didn't blame him, the sea wasn't exactly being inviting. The helmsman called to her that they should be reaching the center any time now, and she turned to look over the prow.

All she could see was a roiling sea and the ever-present dark clouds overhead, nothing. She heard a noise behind her, and looked to see Dr. Thane climbing up on deck. He was a tall slim man, nothing really extraordinary, except for his unruly brown hair and nervous habit of wringing his hands when something bad was happening. He looked especially shaken, Mina had to say something, "Relax Randy, it's just some bad weather, we'll be fine." "Call me Randall," he replied, "and it's not the storm that's got me worried." "Oh," Mina asked him. He looked around nervously, like someone with a secret to tell, "I saw something on the sonar." "Yeah, sonar does that, it's probably just some fish," Mina said dismissively. "No, it was big, very big, and moving parallel to us," Thane said. It could only mean, but Mina hoped it didn't, "Godzilla?" Randall nodded his head somberly. This meant, Mina thought, either a new monster was behind this or something else that threatened the Earth. Godzilla only went out of his way this far for something like this. "How long has he been there," she asked. "He's been moving alongside us for hours I think, but only now has come into sonar range." "Well, he either knows that we're heading the same way and is following us, or the center is drawing everyone in," Mina said. "I hope we just don't get in his way if he has to fight," said Randall. Both had their thoughts interrupted when they heard a horn echo through the fog.

They both looked to see the shape of a large tanker looming out of the mist. Mina thought the EDF had declared this area off-limits to civilian shipping. The tanker was some distance off, but Mina could see the crewmen milling about on deck. "They're not supposed to be here," said Randall, stating the obvious. Mina was about to request the helmsman to hail the tanker, but then the wind started to pick up. The wind grew fiercer and fiercer, building to a maelstrom that wailed past her ears, heading towards the tanker. To her amazement, the water around the tanker started to swirl like a whirlpool, spinning faster and faster. Then the wind formed a cyclone around the tanker, gaining speed and picking up water and hapless fish and birds, and then the tanker started to be lifted upwards as well. "Oh my God," said Randall as he looked in amazement. The cyclone was lifting the ship slowly as it was spun as well, crew who tried to jump off the ship were simply caught in the vortex and whirled upward. The water below was still spinning, and forming a spinning bowl that allowed the cyclone to pick up even more water and wildlife. Finally, the tanker disappeared into the clouds, there was a bright flash in the clouds, like lightning, and then the tanker dropped from the clouds like a dropped child's toy. When it landed, the ship broke in half upon impact, there was no more crew, but the rest of the ship was left intact. The cyclone was still whirling, and Mina noticed that the boat she was in was starting to get sucked in as well. There was still no time to be puzzled, she screamed to the helmsman to get them out of there, but a roar off to their left cut her off. She looked to see Godzilla rearing his head and shoulders out of the surf, water dripping from his grey scaly skin and jaws. Mina thought that only Godzilla was her hope for surviving this now as Godzilla roared again and the cyclone stopped.

* * *

Godzilla wanted what he sensed was here to fight him, he couldn't see it or smell it, but he knew what he felt here was a threat. He had felt the disturbance to the balance of the world he called home, and he knew he needed to come here. This was a storm unlike any other, raging with unearthly force and vehemence, destroying pieces of land and sea with wild abandon. There was something to this presence that was familiar to him, he remembered, just like there had been during his fight with the plant Biollante. Now was not the time for remembrance, as he roared another challenge to the sky. He saw out of the corner of his eye the tiny human craft that had been in peril when he had surfaced. When he had roared his challenge the wind had died, allowing the humans to get out of their predicament, if they got in his way it would not matter to him, it was their choice to be here as they were everywhere else. Now he felt that whatever was doing this had fixed its attention on himself, that was what he wanted, he felt the wind pick up again, fixating upon him. The water around him whorled around and around, picking up small streams of water and fish, but he was more massive than the bigger human ship, and no wind could pick him up. The cyclone built to a crescendo, practically a tornado of water, but Godzilla would not budge. The wind suddenly stopped, dropping the water with a splash, then to Godzilla's surprise a surge of lightning bolts sprang from the clouds to strike him. Roaring in pain and anger, blue light gathered in the back of his throat, leaking out from between his teeth, and he shot forth his Atomic Breath into the sky. This stopped the swarm of bolts, maybe he had hit the perpetrator, but the storm had not gone away, he lashed his tail underwater, annoyed. To his surprise, a single bolt, many times bigger than the others, flashed from the clouds and struck his shoulder, causing immense pain and taking a chunk of his flesh with it. He roared in agony, but his shoulder was already healing thanks to his regeneration, the wind picked up again.

* * *

Mina stood frozen, her hands over her mouth, as she had seen Godzilla struck by the monstrous lightning bolt that had taken a piece of his shoulder off. The damage was being repaired, but that couldn't have stopped the pain, and she had watched the mass of flesh fall into the water with a massive splash. She felt the wind pick up again, but this time it formed a cyclone over the piece of shoulder, and lifted it into the sky. Randall turned pale, "I've figured it out," he said. Shaken out of her stupor, Mina said, "What?" "Whatever is doing this is making a body for itself out of the bio-material it has gathered, the fish, birds, those crewmen, and now flesh from Godzilla." "That's impossible," Mina said, "It couldn't possibly think to make a body big enough to be a threat to Godzilla from that." It wouldn't have to, the Organizer G1 cells could be stimulated to make more than it needs, and I think the flash we saw earlier was lightning indeed; it's infusing the material with enough energy to return them to a primordial state, so it makes a compatible body." Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing, this sounded like too much for Godzilla to handle, "Radio the EDF," she said, "Tell them we have a situation." The crewman said that there was too much interference from the storm; they would have to get clear. Mina knew they wouldn't be able to if this presence won, able to tap into the power of the forces of nature itself, her thoughts were cut short as several flashes cut the heavens, and each time she thought she could see a massive shape in the clouds.

**A/N: Ooh, ouch, Mothra got her thorax handed to her didn't she? Sorry Mothra fans out there, but when has she ever NOT been beaten in a fight? And Godzilla, getting a piece of your shoulder blown off cannot feel good. But what is happening up there in the clouds? Please review if you find something wrong.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to the next installment of Storm Rising, and now we have a true fight on our hands. Who will win, the new kaiju, or the King of the Monsters?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, that belongs to Toho.**

**And without further ado, LET'S GET READY TO RRUUUUMMMBLLEE!**

The orb was ecstatic; it was nearly time to merge with its new body, the body it would need to take over this world. It couldn't see what this new body looked like exactly, but it could tell that it was large enough to take on the beast below. With one last surge of energy, the body was finished. Moving to the head, the orb merged with the body, completely bonding with the genetic structure.

* * *

He opened his eyes, he saw the clouds around him, roiling grey and split with occasional bolts of lightning. He breathed in with his new lungs, new senses rolled to his brain, he felt his heart beat blood through his veins, felt his muscles flex. He looked down his new body, the torso was muscular, the arms similarly so, the legs built the same way. A long sinuous tail whipped behind him, and his entirety was covered in dark gray bumpy scales. Dark black spines ran down his back, a large row between two smaller rows that ran beside it, ending at the base of his tail whereas the main row continued down it, decreasing in size as it went. At the end of the tail was a spike that extended past the tip, connected to the row of spines that ran down its length, made of the same material and slightly curved. He couldn't sense with the wind and lightning, but those were old senses, nothing like those he had now. He did have more fine control of the elements though, and lightning crackled, striking his spines and absorbing into him, giving him power. He released his first breath as a roar that caused lightning to crack and thunder to boom around him, announcing his new power to the world below.

* * *

When Mina heard that roar from the clouds, a shriek like that of an angry god of thunder, she knew that Godzilla would have to fight for his life. She then saw the form descend from the clouds, it was similar to Godzilla, but the legs were longer in proportion to the body, and the spines on the back were more angular, like lightning, the scales on the side of the neck also were more like a spiky fringe than scales, giving the beast a more feral appearance. It was also taller than Godzilla by 15 meters, bringing him to a towering 80 meters tall where Godzilla was 65. The newcomer hovered between the clouds and the sea, arms held outward for balance, staring at Godzilla. This was a stare-down, Mina figured, both were seeing if the other would back down first. Mina knew Godzilla wouldn't back down, when had he ever, but he may have bitten off more than he could chew. To her right, she saw Randall cross himself, "I didn't know you were a religious man Doctor," she said more for herself than conversation. "Only in situations like this," Randall replied. Lightning struck from the clouds and hit the new beast's spines, surging power into the rest of him, "I know what to call him," she said. "What?" asked Randall. "Storm Godzilla," she replied. "A truly fitting name," replied Randall. They both looked on as Storm Godzilla made his first move.

* * *

Godzilla watched as his opponent drew more power from the surrounding storm, then opened his mouth and released a stream of lightning bolts at him, striking him repeatedly. He roared in pain as the electricity surged through him, the only thing to ever give him pause. He braved it as his opponent closed his mouth and stopped the bolts. His opponent seemed surprised that the bolts hadn't brought his opponent down, and Godzilla used this time to fire his Atomic Breath yet again, striking his opponent in the midsection. As his opponent turned upwards, Godzilla could see burns and wounds that marked where his beam had struck. To his amazement, the injuries rapidly healed and disappeared with no signs of scarring, like his own regeneration, or the plant Biollante. That was where this familiarity came from; this creature was some kind of spawn of Biollante. He had taken too much time; his opponent had recovered and opened his mouth again. This time an orb of glowing electricity shot forth and struck Godzilla in the chest, and burst with enough force to knock him backward in the water. Godzilla felt as if he had been hit extremely hard in his chest, but would not give up. He fired his Atomic Breath again and his opponent fired his lightning again. The two streams of energy collided between the two, each pushing with more and more energy as a collective packet of white light grew where the energies collided. Unable to contain itself, the packet exploded with great force, creating a pillar of water and knocking both combatants back.

* * *

Mina watched in awe as both creatures recovered from the blast. Storm Godzilla got up first, roaring in frustration at not being able to beat Godzilla. Godzilla was a little slower, but roared in defiance at Storm Godzilla. The wind picked up again; no doubt Storm Godzilla's doing, but why. Then she saw the tanker pieces rise up into the air, fluids from the ship still leaking. The pieces then began to spin around Storm Godzilla, "He's going to throw them, duck!" she yelled. And as she predicted, Storm Godzilla used the strong winds to launch the pieces of the tanker at Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic beam, and vaporized one of the pieces, but the other was too close, and struck him in the face and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Godzilla was okay, but he looked disoriented, Storm Godzilla took this opportunity. The two smaller rows of spines seemed to detach from the base of his back and stretch outward, until they were at almost right angles to his body. Surges of lightning bounced back and forth between the rows of spines until there was an almost continuous field between them. Storm Godzilla then levitated up and out of the water, and flew at Godzilla. "Look out!" Mina yelled at Godzilla even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Godzilla was only now thinking clearly, the tanker had exploded with a lot of force and had temporarily blinded him. He had been confused, then when his mind had finally cleared; his opponent had hit him head-on with extreme force. When his opponent hit him, Godzilla got a brief glimpse of his opponent's eyes; they were all black, except for an area of white similar to an eclipse of the sun, with a black pupil in the center. He fell on his back into the water and submerged completely, dazed again. But in the water his mind cleared almost instantly, and he sensed his opponent above him, and felt the vibrations of his opponent's roar of victory. He oriented himself back towards the surface, and fired his atomic beam straight up. He followed this with a rapid thrust towards the surface and caught his opponent's leg in his jaws and dragged him down into the sea.

* * *

Storm Godzilla was stupefied; first he had thought his opponent beaten, then his opponent's beam weapon had shot out of the water and startled him, then he was being dragged down into his opponent's environment. His opponent had used a different version of his own trick against him. This was infuriating; he released a surge of electricity into the surrounding water and was rewarded with a release of his leg. He pushed with his legs and tail and his head broke the surface. He then called upon his power again and levitated above the water. The problem was that he couldn't see his opponent now. He gathered his power, and shot the water wildly with lightning bolts from the clouds. Content that he had fried his opponent, Storm Godzilla roared a victory. This was cut short as a red beam lanced from the ocean and hit Storm Godzilla in his midsection, sending him flying backward.

**A/N: Move over Thor, there's a new god of thunder in town, and he's a giant lizard! I know that this is a rather short fight, but can you really expect Storm to be in control of all of his body's new abilities so soon? If you find anything you don't like, please send a review or PM, and be sure to include a way to make it better. Until next time, enjoy!**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright folks, here it is, the not-so-epic epilogue. Godzilla has established just why he is called the _King _of the Monsters, and Storm Godzilla found that out the hard way. Without further ado, the ending of the tale, don't forget to read and review.**

Storm Godzilla woke feeling dazed, and he ached all over. He saw a massive burn along his torso that was already rapidly disappearing, and he saw that he had landed on a continent, well the edge of one, and had left a long trench which extended from the coast to where he lay now. He had to face it, he had been beaten, now was the time to rest and heal. He had to get away first, he thought as he picked himself up; then he heard the roar of his opponent, and he felt a spark of fear for the first time in his life. He saw his opponent marching forth from the sea, no doubt intent on finishing him; he released another shot of orb lightning at his opponent, which burst with a flash a few meters from his opponent's face, temporarily blinding him. With this distraction Storm Godzilla fled into the clouds.

* * *

Mina fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair as she waited with Randall to be debriefed by the EDF officials. He looked at her reassuringly as he himself wrung his hands over the folder in his lap, no doubt filled with notes all about his observations of Storm Godzilla and Godzilla's fight. A soldier said they were ready to see them now, and Mina and Randall walked in together and stood before the officials. "Please tell us what the cause of the mysterious storm was, and why it disappeared as quickly as it appeared," said one of the uniformed officials. Mina swallowed, but Randall picked up the thread, and in a professional, almost boardroom manner, said, "The cause of the storm was a new kaiju that we have come to call Storm Godzilla, due to his similarity to Godzilla." Randall continued, "This monster was newly created, and the storm, we have found was little more than a way for him to create a body for himself." An official said, "Create a body for himself, what was he before then?" "We don't know for sure," said Randall, "but it may be likely he was behind the storm that struck down Mothra." Mina picked up on this, "We do know that a new body has increased Storm Godzilla's control of storms, but he seemed unused to them, which was why he was unable to defeat Godzilla." The officials seemed surprised to hear mention of Godzilla's name, but they composed themselves. "And where is Storm Godzilla now?" asked another official. "That is the one thing," said Randall, "that we do not know, he seemed to have escaped Godzilla, all we found was the trench where he landed." "Well, that is all Dr. Thane and Dr. Tallmadge, you may go," said the third official, and Mina and Randall walked out of the room.

THE END

**A/N: Almost forgot, thanks to GFan and GFan1 for the reviews, and all who viewed this story to push the views over 100, way to go! As a little side note, I will explain that I am using an explanation that SpaceGodzilla was created by a space-borne Biollante spore, and in this way makes both him and Storm spawn of Biollante, in effect 'brothers.'**


End file.
